Ryan Yohe
Ryan Yohe, usually called "Yo-eee," was the first non-original member to join the It's All Been Done Radio Hour troupe. He attended the very first show as an audience member, then auditioned for and won the part of Grezit the Green in Show IV. Intended to be a one-off part, Yohe fit so well into the ensemble of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One that Grezit was immediately promoted to lead character. After also being cast in a recurring role for Show VII, only his third live show, he was added as an official troupe member. Yohe started out life with dreams of Hollywood. As life would have it, he ended up graduating from The Ohio State University with a dual BS/BA in NOT Theatre; nailed that dream! After (barely) surviving the Food/Beverage, Fitness, and eCommerce industries, he joined the ranks of IT Healthcare. He also likes screaming at motorists, lifting heavy, adventuring with Klaus the Wonder Hound, playing video games, practicing Reiki, encouraging personal fitness (in order to support nonstop eating), and slowly embracing his inner Otaku. Yohe's Meet the Cast podcast episode was the seventeenth of that series, released as podcast episode 95. Characters Main Characters * Grezit the Green in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One. * Trent Tushner in the Trent Tushner commercials. * Astronaut Jake in the Astronaut Jake commercials. * Cousin Viktor in the Robbie commercials. Recurring Characters * Brooks Dylan in Morning Show. * Spencer in The Scary Dead. * Scagly in Space Dirt. * Lt. (formerly Ens.) Anders, Com. (formerly Lt. Com.) Flufy, Janice Jamieson, and Echo Adm. Janice Jamieson in Universe Journey. * Carrrl in the Pirate Jack commercials. * Sam / The Sting in The Topnotch Tangler. Guest Characters Narrator (full show) for Show LIII. Commercials * Chef Jimmy in IABDPR "Rubbing Chicken." * Ricky in Georgie's Jabs "Podcasters Ricky and Bobby," Rob in "Board Game Creators Rob and Drake," and John in "The Ringling Brothers." * Michael in "Magic Hat." * Kenneth in "Time Travel Booking Agency." * Terry La Fontaine in Life With A Voice Actor "The La Fontaines." * Mark in Tina's "Tires" (rerun at Columbus Arts Festival 2018), Yohe in "Choirs," and Ted in "Fires." * John in "Happy Pills Ad." * Interviewer in Ghost Buddies "Making the Movie." * Marvin in Holly Harper "Back to Work." * Karen in The EPA "Climate Change" (rerun substitute in IABD at The Nest). * Rando Kid 2 in Splunk "Return of the Splunk." * Yohe in "The Medes Promo." Mystery Dream Team * Frankenstein's Monster in "Frankenstein's Monster" (rerun at Columbus Arts Festival 2018). * Violet Swallows in "The Wolf Man" (substitute casting). Packer & Ratcliff * Fryer Oil Seller in "And the Rude Seller." * Charlie in "The Knight Shift." * John Hancock in "Alexander." * Joseph in "Spacey-Wacey." * St. James 'Jim' the Lesser in "Jameses: A New Hope." * King List in "Medieval Times." Pornstar Detectives * Detective Simms in "The Really Gross Dead Body" (rerun OGP's West Grandview Fringe Festival 2016). * Merv in "Three's Company." * Daniel in "Barbara Jean." * Jake in "Brucie's Angels." * Zombie in "Granny Gonzo Mounts Up." The Scary Dead * Jeff in "Break Out" (rerun OGP's West Grandview Fringe Festival 2016). The Topnotch Tangler * Cory in "Ketchup." * Bobby in "The Grinchmeister." * The Notorious Nerd in "Nerd Flash." * Bobby and STD Narrator in "The Tangler & Friends: Enter the Pyro." Universe Journey * Nee in "Who Who?" * Captain Yeez in "The Conundrum With C'mons" (rerun at Columbus Podcast Meetup May 2017). * Shartan in "Spring Break." * Lt. Who Grappa in "God Man" (rerun at Columbus Arts Festival 2018). * Foley substitute in "City of the Past That, In a Way, Exists Forever" (rerun in IABD Classic 2) and "Neu Life" (rerun in IABD at The Nest). * Nolan in "Who's On Frist." Category:Troupe Member